


The New Life

by TinyMandarin



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMandarin/pseuds/TinyMandarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Washington and his team were in a terrible accident that started the war that lasted for over 10 years. It is the day of the ceremony, and they all get together to mourn the loss of their friends. They all have scars from the war; that day. What happens when the person they killed years before comes back to reign hell on them. </p>
<p>So this is an old fanfic I wrote back in August. This is infact my first fanfic EVER, and it was at the beginning of the school year so my grammar was limited. I'm currently trying to rewrite, so you guys can give me some pointers on what to fix and what to keep. Thanks a bunch :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you, it's bad. But just give it a try. You may like the plot line or the characters.

I turn away from the window. I see Scarlet holding in her cries as they pull the glass out of her arm. Angelo's mouth being bandaged. And Caitlin unconscious on a bed, taking her to another cabin. I feel the blood trickle down my cheek. My bandages are leaking. I look at the mirror on the other end of the ship. My eye is covered in bandages. I can almost relive the moment. I looked back out the window, and I see the school in flames. Crippling away as is burns from my grasp. Tears start to flow from my eye. Painful tears. Scarlet walks up behind me and touches my shoulder.

"It will be okay. We can get through this." She said it with a fake happy tone. You can tell by her voice that she was trying to hold it all in. I look back at her, and her eyes are red. I hug her, and we cry. We cry until the dream stopped. When I was awaken by my wife. 

I looked at the time. I was going to be late. Scarlet had got my cloths ready. I quickly pulled them on and went to Bennet's room. I picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Have fun at work Daddy!"  
"Right back at cha bud!"

Bennett was used to seeing my scar. I quickly put on my eye patch and kissed my wife goodbye.

 

"Good morning sir." Angelo said as I walked through the door.

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Yes sir. I mean Mr. Louis. I mean Louis. I mean- ugh. Dude."

I looked at the calendar. Today was the ceremony. Today is the day that marks when the war started. When he hurt my friends. When he subtracted my eye.

I got a text from Scarlet; there were no babysitters. We agreed on videochatting during it. So she can live it with the rest of us. Like how she did 14 years ago.

"Angelo, when will Caitlin get here?"

"She said she would be a few minutes late."

"I understand, I'm not going to count it against her."

At just that moment, I hear someone going across the ramp. I hear the automatic doors open, and I see her. Her wheelchair had to have been glossed. But I also see the scars. The immovable legs. The scar on her forehead. 

"Caitlin!" I went in for a hug."Its been too long!" I was in such an awkward position, but for once, it was worth it.

"I know. I would've visited u guys sooner, but it's hard. How's Bennett?"

"We understand. And Bennett is good. We showed him my scar, and we thought he would be petrified. He thought it was the coolest thing and wished he'd have one for Christmas."

"That's so sweet." Caitlin wheeled over to a table and me and Angelo sat down. I pulled out my phone and called scarlet on video chat. She picked up immediately.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Hey." 

I looked at the time on my watch. 12:30. It was about time to go to the memorial. So we all headed to my car, and we drove to the memorial.

I stood infront of the statue, remembering. I put a jar of tree sap down.  
"For Nora." That's all I could say. I'm still in shock from her sacrifice. And it's been 14 years.

"Yea," Caitlin's voice cracked as she wiped a tear away," for Nora." Nora was always Caitlin's favorite. They got along so well together.

"And to Carden." I placed down a bouquet of roses."He may have been a bully, but he was an ultimate warrior. He was a champion." Angelo's head slowly nodded. I could hear Scarlet sniffle. 

My phone buzzed. I read the text: there was an emergency at the station.

"There's an emergency back at the station, so I'll drop u off at my place, k?"

"Works for me." We all got back in my car. I was taking back roads so the 'emergency' wouldn't find us first. I looked at my rear view window, and all I could hear was glass breaking and metal bending.

(Scarlet)

Caitlin called me immediately. She told me what happened. I hurried to the hospital, Bennett holding onto my right hand. Caitlin was waiting for us in the hallway outside the room. She had a worried look on her face.

"Auntie Caitlin!" Bennett hugged her tight. He always loved Caitlin. She's always been apart of his life. "Where's Angelo and daddy?"

I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully Caitlin told him something."They had an emergency at the station. How about you go play over there."

"Ok." He ran to go play with a bucket of Legos. 

"So what happened?"

"We were being followed and they rammed us, we crashed into a wall. I crawled out using my arms. Louis grabbed a metal bar and started fighting off some of the men. He would've gotten them all, if there wasn't a gun. Louis took a blow in the stomach. He looked back at the gunner, and was then shot in the chest. He looked at his wounds, and lost balance. They took Angelo." I was stunned. Many thoughts were jumbling around in my head. I didn't know what to think."I passed out, then woke up in an ambulance."

"Mrs. Washington?" The doctor called me. Before I could say anything, he answered my questions."Yes, Louis is expected to live. The surgery went well and he is expected to be in a normal room by tomorrow."

I hugged the doctor, and started crying. I don't know why I was crying, but they just flowed out. He patted me on the back, and let me cry through this. 

 

(Angelo)

I was awoken by thunder. The ropes were burning my hands as I tug and tug away. They wouldn't come loose.

"Hello Angelo." I recognized that voice. The man came into sight. His weird haircut and his hat were the same.

"How is this possible? We killed u 7 years ago!"

Torchwick spoke up."Unlike you, I make sure my enemies are dead. Like how I killed your friend with the hammer."

"She did what she could!" He touched my scar on my lips. 

"And then my men cut your mouth. We broke glass. We set fires. We murdered your friends. And all u could do was sit there and watch." His words hurt more than ever. I've been defeated.

(Louis)

I could see it before my eyes. Happening. His men pushed me to a wall, and he grabbed my eye out of socket. I saw out of the bloody vision him squishing it in his hand, like play doh. Nora lay there, dead from a knife in her chest. "Mr. Washington?"

I woke up sweating. I was panting. The nurse looked at me with a nervous look on her face."Is everything alright?"

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok, well you have guests." Yang and Blake walked in. Ever since the war, Blake didn't care about her ears. She started wearing skinny jeans, so the blood won't show on the other side. Yang hadn't changed much. She had a huge scar on neck.

"Long time no see." Yang said that as she took a seat. Her smug face never changed for 14 years.

"What're you guys doing in Vale? Aren't you helping at the camps for the lost Faunus?"

"They'll be fine for an hour or 2." Blake and Yang didn't seem worried. Out in the hall, I heard Bennett and Ruby having a giggle fest. 

"Where's Weiss?" I had to ask. It wouldn't be the same without her.

"Her dad is on his deathbed. He's dying of leukemia." No one told me anything about this. 

"So is she going to run the company?"

"Looks like it." Ruby walked in. The scar on her eye will remain. Like mine.

"Hey." That's all she could say. At this moment, we all remembered what happened. We saw it flash before our eyes. We were reliving the day the school burned down. The day I lost my eye. The day Nora died. The day the war started.

"We have our camps to look over. We'll visit soon." They all walked out, and left the hospital. 

(Angelo)

"I don't know where the camps are!"

"Don't lie to me!"

I wasn't. No one told me. Because they knew I would be a target. 

"If you lie to me one more time, I will yank your eye out like how I did to Louis!" He started walking closer.

"I'm not lying!" 

"Only a liar would say that!" His hand started getting closer to my face. He grabbed eye, I screamed as loud as I could. He pulled it out, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it.   
I looked at him, as the red haze absorbed him. I fainted.

(Scarlet)

I let Pyrrha babysit Bennett until further notice. I need to find Angelo. The police are looking in every alley, and in every warehouse. But I also need more information. Caitlin doesn't remember what the attackers looked like. My only chance is to ask Louis. Ever since the incident, I've been sleeping at the hospital. I can't trust leaving him alone.   
"Louis, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"What did your attackers look?" He thought for a moment. 

"They honestly looked like Roman's henchmen." How is that even possible? He's been dead for 7 years. And why attack now? Why not years earlier? My thoughts compelled me as I left the room.

(Louis)

I thought about Weiss. I felt bad. Her dad was dying. But then it hit me. I struggled to my phone and called Caitlin. "I have a hunch."

"Hunch about what?"

"Doesn't the war treaty end when Mr. Schnee dies?"

"Yea."

"He's on his deathbed."

"Oh no. We have to tell the others." I texted the others to watch over the camps carefully. The treaty is about to end.

We have to warn Weiss. But we can only tell her in person. I don't know how to tell her. I can't leave. She has to come here. Or someone else can tell her. Caitlin has to do it.

(Caitlin) 

How am I going to tell Weiss? That's all I could think in my mind. I knocked on her door, and the maid opened the door. I wheeled in. Her dad's bed was on the 2nd floor. Ugh.  
"Hey, can you get Weiss down here? I have to tell her something important."

"Of course." Weiss walked down the stairs with a limp. We were there when it happened. I just got the worst of it.

"Caitlin!" She hugged. I haven't seen her in forever. She almost changed. "I heard about Louis and Angelo. Is Louis ok?"

"Yea, he's fine. He actually told me to come here to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The treaty ends when your father dies. That's why we got attacked. Because the treaty is coming to an end. He wanted me to warn you." She didn't say anything after that. We simply hugged, and she went back up to her father. All said and done. I left, and wheeled back to Scarlet's car. This war, is not over.

(Angelo)

I wake up with bandages over my eye. He removed me from the chair, and put me in a cell. There were dead people in this cell. Blood on the concrete. I sat there, and stared at him. Why would he do this? I thought the war was over, but no, it's far from over.

"So it looks like you're awake. There's some burnt bread on the ground if you are hungry. I'll be telling the whitefang to attack some of the camps that your friends are protecting."

"You can't do this."

"Yes I can because you're in a cage, and I'm not. I'll speak with you later."

(Scarlet)

I decided to go to Ren's bakery and get Louis some pancakes. And I also haven't seen Ren in awhile, so we could talk.  
The bell rings as I open the door. He notices me right away.  
"Scarlet?"

"Yes, it's me."

"It's been too long. How's it been?"

"It's been good. Louis is in the hospital, so I thought I could get him some pancakes."

"Wait, back up. Why is Louis in the hospital?"

"He was shot. In the stomach. And the chest. By Torchwick's henchmen."

"But we killed him 7 years ago. How is that possible?"

"Louis says that the treaty is about to end." 

"Oh. We aren't prepared at all."

"They also took Angelo for hostage. No one knows where he is." He pat me on the back.

"You know what, pancakes on me. One time offer."

"Thanks, Ren."

"Friends do what friends gotta do." He hands me my pancakes, hugged, and I left.

(Louis)

I was having it again. The wall fell as the building crippled. It fell on my friends legs. Making one crippled, the other with a permanent limp. Gunfire sounds the room. Nora was shot. We all looked at her. Then she had a knife impaled in her chest. Scarlet screamed her name.

I woke up sweating and panting, feeling for my eye. The eye that isn't there. I started thinking of Jaune. He never picked a side in the war. He killed whomever got in his way. He went lone. All Jaune did was run and scavenge during the war. I haven't seen him in 14 years.

(Angelo)

The burnt bread was crunchy. It hurt my teeth. But I was starving, and I had no option. My eye was in pain, but some of the bleeding stopped.

"Any information you need to tell me?"

"No." I've been telling the truth the entire time. I've always been a target, so they never told me anything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a black figure. He starts coming closer as Torchwick keeps threatening me. He puts 2 fingers on Torchwick's neck, and Torchwick fell asleep to the ground. I saw the man's face. His blonde hair covered up one of his eyes, there was a scar across his face, and he had fingerless gloves on his hands. He unlocked my cell, and put a hand out.  
I grabbed the hand and stood up.

"The name's Jaune." I recognized his voice. It was a perfect joke moment.

"Wait the Jaune Arc? The chick magnet?" He didn't respond. He ran over to Roman's computer, put a flash drive in, and downloaded all the important information. I ran to catch up with him.  
"It's me Angelo. It was only a joke."

"I ran away from you guys because I didn't want to deal with more loss. I ran because Nora died in front of us, protecting us from him. She wouldn't have wanted this war, so what's the point to fight in it." I couldn't say anything else. His words punctured my skin, so I walked with him.

(Scarlet)

Caitlin wheeled in with excitement. 

"Angelo is back."

"Is he here?" At that moment, he walked in, with an eyepatch on his eye, and a blonde haired boy in black behind him.

There was a hug fest. Hugs from everyone. Then he introduces his friend. "So this, is Jaune. He's the one who rescued me."

"Wait, Jaune Arc?" As Louis said his name, it echoed through my head. He left us and never chose a side.

"Yes, I'm Jaune Arc. And I have all the information about Roman's attack plans on this flashdrive." He held it up. That flash drive could change everything. But, then Pyrrha walked in, with Bennett holding her hand. She looked at Jaune. In the eyes.

"Jaune." She said that as she let go of Bennet's hand. "What're you doing here." She walked over and gave him a hug. But, he refused.

" Pyrrha, I'm not the Jaune I was 14 years ago. I don't hug. I don't smile. And I don't love. There's nothing else to love in this world." She let go of him. She was stunned. 

"Oh." Was all she could say. She left the room, stunned.

(Louis) 

They let me out of the hospital early. I was walking down the street, as a man was playing a ukulele. He looked poor. Hopeless. But the words he was singing were making me think. 

"– when i grow old, will you buy me a house of gold–"

I promised my mother that. Then she died. A year later. I put 20$ in the man's guitar case. And I walked forward. 

~some time later~

My phone buzzed, it was from Weiss. He's dead. The treaty is over. Me and Scarlet hurried to Weiss's house. She needed her friends. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were already there. Weiss was in black. You can see the steady stream of tears. It was like the Mississippi River. You couldn't freeze the hot river.

(Scarlet)

She needed her friends. I was expecting to have some tears, but not this many. This wasn't a friend of her dad's, it was her dad. I even started crying. It was sad. I was supporting my friend as she went through a bad time. 

(Angelo)

I was taking Bennett to get some icecream.  
He loves icecream. Vanilla is his favorite. The healthiest flavor on the menu. Louis was going to meet us here. I watched as the icecream melted off the cone. The war is over. Civilization is melting away. Louis got here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the car. The people inside were attacking.   
"Dude we need to run."

Lois picked up Bennett and started running.

(Louis) 

I ran with Bennett to an alley. They followed us. I put Bennett down, and started defending myself. I hit people in the balls, cut people with a pocket knife, and killed people. It was self defense. I was knocked to the ground. I had gun pointed to my head. By him. I closed my eye, ready for impact. I heard a thud, like someone hitting the ground. I heard Bennett crying. I opened my eye. Bennett was on the ground, looking at a skinned knee. Torchwick was on the ground, slowly getting up. I grabbed him by the collar, and threw him against the wall. I cut his eye with my knife.   
"You skinned my boy's knee." I took out handcuffs."I hereby arrest in the name of the law for an act of terrorism." He was handcuffed, and defenseless. I grabbed him by his back collar, and led him to my car. Angelo put band aids on Bennett's knee. No man should suffer from a skinned knee.

Scarlet)

I was having a nightmare. Cardin was covering me. I was behind a barrier, him by my side. I was reloading my weapon. The enemy shot the gun out of his hand. He looked at the blood on his hand. An explosion went off, and my vision blurred. I was back, and he lay dead on the floor, a bullet in his head. A tear fell from my eye. There was a buzzing in my ear.  
I woke up. I got a text.   
We got him. 

(Louis)

I was mocking him in the cell. I had the right to do so.  
Weiss called me. It seemed urgent.  
"Louis." She sounded nervous."the treaty is not over."

"What do you mean it's not over?"

"My dad misspelled his name. It says your name."

"Wait, so I need to be dead for the war to continue? You've got to be kidding me." I stepped away from the bars.

"Sorry, Louis."

"So I'm a main target. Great. I'm the one with a child here."

"Louis there's not much I can do. I'm sorry." She hung up. I'm pissed. 

(Caitlin)

I was searching the web for wheelchair parkour tricks. I still wanted to be cool while in a wheel chair. It's life. I wanted to stand. Walk. That's what I want more than anything. I don't care if I have a limp, I wanted to be somewhat normal. Not a crippled sissy.

Someone opened my apartment door. I remember locking it. It could've been the wind. I heard footsteps. They were coming closer. She was in front of me. Cinder. 

"Hello. Just thought I would come and... Visit."

"Atleast knock first." I felt her hands surround my neck. I couldn't breathe. I COULDN'T BREATHE. She was strangling me. I couldn't kick her. I was struggling, like how she wanted me to. I punched her stomach. She released, but also fell forward, knocking my wheelchair over. I backed up as much as a paraplegic could. She came closer. I picked up a pair of scissors. My only weapon available.

"I'll let you live." She looked at my wheelchair and then my legs. "You have... Enough problems. I remember that." She left, without a care in the world.

(Louis)

I was at a bar. Just a few cocktails, not too much. The band played on and on.  
"I'm semi-automatic. My prayer's schizophrenic. And I live on–"

A certain monkey fellow was the lead singer. He ended the song, and went off stage. He sat at the bar, a seat away from me. He got water.   
His friend sat next to him. Blue hair, goggles. They reminded me of a few people I new before the war; Sun and Neptune. But they fled, far far away. Sun pissed the White Fang off before the war, so he fled to avoid conflict. His voice sounded the same, and so did the guy with the blue hair. Yang was here; not a surprise. She sat down next to them, probably because she thought they were hot. She did that frequently.  
"Hey there guy–" she paused in the middle of her sentence. She hugged them, as tears flowed from her eyes. "You guys are alive." It was tears of joy. I turned to the Faunus, and saw his face. It was Sun and Neptune.

"Guys?"

"Louis!"

They weren't dead. They were here, singing independent rock at a shitty bar. So this is what life has come to.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"To get some extra cash."  
Their reason was understandable. The economy is rough these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's BAD!


End file.
